


Shiver

by ridingziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Nature, Wolves, complicated love, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingziam/pseuds/ridingziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Local boy, Liam Payne is in fear for his life when his best friend is killed by a pack of wolves. Liam can't help himself and he becomes quite intrigued by them, especially the hazel eyed wolf, there is something about this wolf that Liam can't quite grasp. Something almost human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niall.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be based on the book "Shiver" by Maggie Stiefvater but a Ziam version.  
> Plot idea comes from the book but i will be changing it of course and putting it in to my own words. Some scenes will also be pretty different to the book altogether, but the general idea comes from these books.

I saw it happen but i could not do anything about it. They just snatched him from the tyre swing and dragged him off in to the woods. I remember chasing after them and seeing Niall laying in the snow, covered in red still surrounded by wolves. There was one in particular wolf who was standing to the side growling at the others. They looked back at the larger built wolf and followed him, away from us, leaving Niall lifeless and covered in his own blood lying on the cold ground blanketed in snow. I held Niall in my body and cried, watching the wolves disappear in to the woodland. I carried my best friends limp body back to the house and cried out for help. 

My parents took Nialls limp body from my hands and i fell to the ground playing the scene over and over in my head. Niall screaming for help and the wolves ripping in to his skin. Not the larger wolf though, he stood to the side and growled at the pack, as if he was disappointed in them. I remember the wolfs eyes. They were brown with hints of green flickering through them, almost hazel and they looked so, human. I kept seeing the wolves after this, the wolves that took my best friend from me. I hated them. They took my only friend from me, but this one wolf would appear outside my window and i'd just watch him. He was different to the rest of them, the rest were animals and not just physically. I watched them rip in to my best friend but this hazel eyed wolf just stood there, not participating, as if he knew it was wrong which is why i found him interesting. I would never see this wolf with the others, whenever i see the pack he isn't there. I tried to approach the wolf on many occasions but he'd just hide in the woodland so it was impossible for me to find him. If the pack are anywhere in sight i would run but this one wolf i just knew i had no reason to be afraid, in all honesty i think he may be more afraid of me than i am of him. Although he would always run away when i approached him he would always sit in the woods watching me, as if he were protecting me. It continued like this for five whole years, the wolf watching and protecting me but always keeping its distance.

Now at the age of eighteen i am not so hung up about the wolves but the hazel eyes would still pop up in my dreams some times and i would always find myself watching out of my window in the winter months waiting for him to show up because i would never see him in the summer. I missed Niall so much but i am slowly healing, although i would never replace his title as my best friend, i will always remember the little blonde who i loved and cherished liked my brother.


	2. Meeting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Zayns point of view. 
> 
> Zayn finally gets to meet Liam after five long years of watching him through the leafless trees in the winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be flicking between points of views of Liam and Zayn but i will let you know when there's a change.

The day i finally spoke to Liam was the hottest day i had ever experienced. This is what i enjoyed most about being human, the heat, it is glorifying. Even in the air conditioned store where i work i was still working up a sweat. I was sitting behind the counter when the door dinged signalling someone had entered, thats when i saw him. He looked even more perfect close up, which i did not think was possible. I pulled the book up to slightly cover my face so he couldn't see the ridiculous smile on my face. I have waited five years to see him, whilst i am in human form but i have never had it in me to talk to him but i guess today was the day. He flicked through some books and i was getting more and more nervous, which i of course had no reason to be. He wouldn't know, i'd just be some guy in the book store. I had planned it over and over in my head of how i was going to introduce myself but right now with him only meters away from me, my mind was blank and i was just taking in the beautiful curves of his boys. The thought of holding his hips as i thrust in to him swept threw my head, but just my luck i was interrupted. "Excuse me sir?" I shook out of my thoughts and saw a smiling Liam with a book in his hand with a small smirk on his face. "Oh sorry" i took the book off him. I always knew i would embarrass myself when i eventually met him. When i first saw him when he was 13, he was just a small chubby faced boy and now in front of me stood a tall sex god with lips i just wanted to kiss. "Its okay sir" he said politely causing me to blush. "Don't call me sir" i laughed and scanned the book. "Well what should i call you then?" he smiled. "Zayn" i said as i looked up at him and smiled. "Liam" he smiled and shook my hand and i nodded with a small smile and put his book in to a paper bag. He handed me cash and his fingers slightly brushed mine and it took everything within me to not freeze in the moment and i gave him his change. "Nice to meet you Zayn, hope to see you around" he smiled and left the store causing me to throw myself in to the chair behind the counter and bury my head in my hands. 

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, everyone knew everyone in this town but so many people questioned who i was. Through the years i would normally spend the summer in my uncles out of the way cottage so i wouldn't get attached and then have to leave for the winter. This year was different, watching Liam grow up has been really hard and i feel like i have grew up with him even though he doesn't know me. I grew up with my uncle and when i hit puberty at 14 i figured out what i am, the family was very small so i had to run with my uncles friends pack. I didn't get along with them, they preyed on the innocent. They could simply feed off animals like the rest of us but they love the taste of human flesh and ruin peoples lives. The day i watched them take away Liams best friend was the day i was done with them. I told them to stay away from them, although i was young i was a big wolf so they listened eventually, but it was too late, they already took the blond from Liams life, they broke him. I hated being a wolf. I really enjoyed being human but getting a job at this stupid bookstore was not what i wanted in life. Before i found out about this stupid curse that happens to run through our family bloodline, i had so many hopes and dreams and now i couldn't carry any of them out. I could never be happy. i have to live life in the summer and then when the temperature drops,i have to run off back in to the woods and live the cold winter months alone in the woods. 

This summer is going to be different, i am going to make sure of it. I'm going to make some friends and live life like i want to, i have to. I need to do this. For me. For my sanity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liams point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the point of view changes but to make this work you really need to see both sides of the story

I went in to the book store and behind the counter was one of the most beautiful boys i have ever lay eyes on. He had think black hair and he was very slim but you could see his defined muscles underneath his tight clothing. A book was covering his face as he continued to read his book but his smile, was so beautiful. I tried to watch him without being caught and he was so caught up in his book i don't think he even noticed my presence in the shop altogether. He was smiling at his book and his eyes were slightly glazed over i wasn't planning on buying a book but i wanted to speak to him so i picked a random book off the shelf and walked towards him. His eyes were still glazed over and i couldn't help but smile at how distracted he was. "Excuse me sir?" i smiled and signaled with the book in my hand that i wanted to buy it. "Oh sorry" he said and took the book off me. Lets just say he was a man of very small words. "Its okay sir" i smirked and he laughed. His laugh was so beautiful i let it play over and over in my head. "Don't call me sir" he said whilst laughing and i gave him a small flirty smile. "Well what should i call you then?" i teased, i don't know if he caught on that i was flirting, i'm really not good at the whole flirting thing. "Zayn" he said with a small smile. His eyes were so beautiful, they were slightly familiar. They were brown with flickers of green spreading through them, they were so unique. "Liam" i said slightly distracting by his eyes and i offered him my hand he shook it. He handing me the book he had put in a small paper bag and smiled. "Nice to meet you Zayn, hope to see you around" i said confidently and he gave me a small smile and a nod and i left the shop. He was seriously so beautiful, i don't think i have ever seen anyone so beautiful. 

I got home to find my mother cooking for a change. With my mother being so busy in the studio all of the time i am often found cooking the meals and doing the washing and dealing with everything else a mother would normally do. I sat at the dining table and watched my mum cut the vegetables and i sighed standing up. "Just let me do it, you're doing it wrong. You're going to cut yourself" and i took the knife of her and she didn't protest. "Finish the dinner Li? I'll love you forever" she smiled and i nodded with a small sigh and she kissed my forehead. I put the meat in to the oven and put the vegetables on to boil and the phone rang. "Hello?" i answered and i knew straight away who it was. "Hey Harry" i smiled at the sound of my closest friends voice. "What you doing?" i asked and Harry explained that him and Louis were going to some stupid party. "I have no one to bring, I'm not coming to another stupid party alone whilst you and Louis get it off in the corner" i said with a small laugh. "We wont please Li i promise" he said threw the phone and i sighed and Harry already knew he won me over. "fine, but you're driving" and i hung up. I finished making the dinner and the three of us sat around the table in silence and ate. My parents were always away with work so i never really spoke to them, all they spoke about was work and i was fed up with it so i decided not to speak at all. 

Harry text me to tell me he would be picking me up at seven and to be dressed so i looked "fit". I showered and fixed my hair in to a small quiff. I picked out my sleeveless denim jacket and a white vest. The girls loved my arm muscles so why not use them to my advantage? Although i am not very interesting in girls if im honest. Harry turned up looking like a hippie as always, with Louis trailing behind him in the tightest jeans i could possibly imagine, but Louis had the arse for it. "So Liam, we going to get you a girl tonight?" Harry smiled and i shook my head. "Or guy" Louis added and i froze. "Fuck you" i turned and went to grab my phone so we could leave but they followed me in to the house. "Make yourself at home" i said sarcastically as they took a seat on the sofa. "Ready?" Louis asked as he stood up and Harry nodded at me, signaling or me to head to the car. i shouted up the stairs to tell them i was leaving, not like they were interested. We were like a ten minute drive away from where the party. Harry drove like a maniac and i felt a little uncomfortable with the way he was flying over the speed bumps. "Haz, slow down babe, you're scaring Li" Louis laughed and Harry laughed putting his foot down a little more causing both Louis and I to shake out heads at how childish he was, but this is why we love him. 

We arrived at the party, alive, surprisingly. We walked in to a house full of teenagers dressed like they were about to take the stage at a strip club and i felt quite sick looking at some of the girls flaunt themselves around like a piece of meat for attention from the boys. "Harry!" someone shouted as we entered the kitchen. "Josh!" Harry smiled and took his friend in to a hug, i just looked at the floor, already wanting to leave. "Liam, this is my friend Josh and his cousin Zayn" I quickly shot my head up at the boys name and i couldn't believe my eyes. "Hey" i smiled at them both, more directed towards Zayn and a small smirk covered his face. Everyone stood there just watching me and Zayn smile at each other like idiots. "Okay, this is weird" Louis laughed "I'm getting drunk" he laughed and walked over to the bowl of punch on the side. Harry followed Louis to get a drink and Josh walked off to greet more guests. "Fancy seeing you here" i smiled and Zayn nodded. "I know" Zayn smiled. "Want a drink?" he pointed to the bowl of punch and i shook my head. "no thanks, i'm not good with alcohol" i laugh and Zayn smirks. "Come on, you're at a party" he smiled and i nodded. He got us both a cup of punch and passed me the cup. "Here you go Liam". "Liam are you just gonna stand there and stare at Zayn all day or are you going to join us?"Louis teased and i blushed. We both walked over to the boys and we walked in to the living room where a group of boys and girls were playing beer pong. "We're playing" Harry shouted and sat down, Louis following him. "Zayn, Liam join that team" Harry ordered and i followed Zayn to sit down. We all took it in turns to throw the ball in to the cup with me and Zayn missing almost all of the balls we threw. "Come on Li, i thought you were good with balls" Harry said and Louis burst into hysterical tears and i flipped Harry off before throwing the ball and finally get a ball in to the cup. "Finally" Harry jumped and everyone giggled. Louis was now pretty drunk as was getting pretty rowdy with the game, he kept looking up at me and nodded towards Zayn with a smirk on his face. I blushed causing Louis to laugh and Zayn to give me a questioning look. Consuming all the drinks i had in beer pong i was now feeling pretty tipsy and decided to leave the game. "Liam?" Zayn called as i walked in to the kitchen. "You okay?" and i nodded. "yeah just not use to all the partying" i smiled and he nodded. "Me either. But Josh made me come" i just stared at his familiar eyes and couldn't bring myself to look away "Well im glad he did" i smile and he nodded. "You know Liam, you should give me your number" Zayn said with a cute smile on his face as he walked closer to me and i gulped causing Zayn to laugh. I nodded and took Zayns phone off him and wrote my number in and he wrote his number in to my phone too. Zayn stood on his tiptoes and kissed my cheek and my breathe got caught in my throat. "text me" Zayn smiled and went back in to the living room. I took a few deep breathes and headed back to the living room. Harry and Louis smiled at me with a knowing look and i sighed. I sat back next to Zayn and watched them play the game. I have no idea how we're getting home because none of us are capable of driving right now and there is no way i am getting in a car with drunk Harry. I can just about handle him when hes sober. Zayn slowly ran his fingers up and down my back and i closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of it. It got to about two in the morning and Harry and Louis stood up. "Come on, we're going home" Louis smiled and reached down to help me up. Zayn stood up with me and placed a hand on the bottom of my back. "We'll wait outside" Louis smirked and i nodded. Zayn followed me out to the hallway and i turned around and smiled. "goodnight Liam" he said as he placed a small kiss on to my forehead. I closed my eyes and leant against his body a little. "Text me when you're home safe" he said as he pulled away and i nodded. "Goodnight Zayn, i had a nice time" i smiled and walked outside to Harry and Louis making out pushed up against the wall. "Come on" i sighed as i dragged Harry from a whining Louis. It took about twenty five minutes to get back to my house, where surprisingly my parents weren't home. Harry and Louis claimed my bed and i opted for the sofa, deciding not to listen to my only friends moans all through the night. I undressed and got settled on the sofa and got my phone out. I typed out "I'm home :) Liam " and sent it to Zayn with a small smile on my face. I felt really connected to the hazel eyed sex god. I received a text only half a minute later, "Good. Goodnight Liam - Zayn :) x". I read the text over and over and i couldn't rid the smile on my face. I text him back "Goodnight x" before i drifted off to sleep.


	4. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of the story will be in Liams point of view.  
> let me know what you think once you read pls :)

For the next week i was distracted in every single college class. The feel of Zayns lip against my forehead or the feeling of his fingers rubbing the small of my back, they just wouldn't leave. He text me every now and then saying that we should hang out but i keep putting him off because of how busy i was with classes, or how busy i would be with classes if i could concentrate for more than ten seconds without going in to my own world of his hazel eyes and black locks swimming through my mind. Some nights i would even dream of him. His eyes would be everywhere but they were different, they didn't belong to Zayn, they were just floating in the mist of the cold air. Yes, I've been having some pretty peculiar dreams since i set my eyes on Zayn, but what can i say, hes different. I know i shouldn't over think things and i need to get to know him first, to be friends. 

Right now in English class i was zoned out, filled with the thoughts of Zayn until someone was snapping their fingers in my face. "Did you catch that Liam?" Miss Roberts ask and i shake my head. "I said you need to collect "Othello" from the library as this is what we are studying the next few weeks before the holidays okay?" and i nodded. I spent the rest of the day zoning in and out. I took the long way home so i could walk past the book shop and grab a copy of Othello. I prefer to buy them rather than take them from the library because i like to make notes in the play. Or this is just me persuading myself to go see Zayn. I opened the door for the book store and headed straight over to the aisle for the plays. Someone cleared their throat behind me and i knew straight away who it was. "Hi" i whispered before spinning round and looking up at the eyes i have been dreaming about for the last week. "So how about those drinks tonight? You know the ones you keep putting off?" Zayn teased and i shook my head. "no, I've been really busy with college work" i sighed and he turned around and headed back to the counter to the waiting customer. I picked up a hard back copy Othello and walked over to wait behind the woman being served. When she left the shop and Zayn relaxed once it was just me and him. "So tonight?" he smiled and i nodded. A small blush crept up on to the tanned lads cheeks and i couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. "Thanks Zayn" he handed me the book back. Zayn text me and told me he was going to pick me up at seven. I didn't want to dress to nice in case he thought i was too bothered about what i looked like but of course i wanted to look nice. It will just be two friends having drinks at a bar, i shouldn't think too much about it. I changed my outfit around for times before i finally chose to wear a casual shirt and back skinnies, i didn't want to be too overdressed for a bar. I styled my hair in to a small quiff and decided that i should just sit down and wait before i change my clothes again. i drank a glass of water to calm my nerves. Although we were just going out as friends i was still nervous, my only friends were Harry and Louis so i'm really not use to the whole 'people' thing. At just after seven the door knocks and i wait a few moments before i open the door. "Hey" Zayn smiled. He was wearing a plain white tee, a denim jacket and black skinnies. His hair was in its perfect quiff, just like all the times i had seen him before but even more perfect now. "hi, shall we go or do you want to come in?" i said with a nervous smile. "We'll go" he smiled and i nodded in agreement. We head to his car and he drives us to town to a low key fancy bar. There were hosts walking around everywhere in their uniforms and they carried trays of random drinks. There was a DJ at the front of the bar and he was playing "The Man" by Aloe Blacc. "So Zayn, how come i never seen you around before the party?" i asked trying to break the silence. "uhm i live with a relative out of town and i come to visit Josh and his family in the summer, most of the time" and i nod. "Do you not go to college then?" i ask and he shakes his head. "No, i decided to get a job. At the time college wasn't for me, i wish i could though. Go to college" and i nod again. Zayn goes to the bar and he orders us a drink a blonde approaches him and starts flirting with him. Her body is just too close to Zayns and the way she is leaning in is just too obvious, talk about easy. So Zayn was straight, at least that settled my mind. Zayn walked over with the drinks in his hands and a huge smile on his face. "Try this" he smiled and gave me the tall glass filled to the brim with an orange liquid. I took a sip and hissed at the feel of the alcohol burning my throat and Zayn laughed. "not a lightweight are you Li, don't want to be carrying you home" and i smiled and shook my head. Zayn held most of the conversation and told me about his family. I didn't really have much to say. My parents were never home and i had two friends, attended college and spent most of my time alone. "You live with your parents Liam?" Zayn asked and i nodded. "Kind of" and he frowned. "they're never home, they work away a lot so i spend most of the time with Harry and Louis or alone" and Zayn gave me a smile that told me he was feeling sorry for me, which is not what i wanted. "Zayn!" someone shouted from near the bar and i turned around and recognised him. It was his cousin who threw the party. "hi Josh" Zayn said pulling him in to a hug and i sat there awkwardly. "Harrys friend right?" he asked and shook my hand. "yeah, Liam" i said politely and took a sip of my drink. Josh sat with us for a little while, me not talking at all whilst he told Josh about the girl he 'pulled' last night and Zayn just added some nods and laughs in the places where he thought was right, which was funny to watch. "Okay, i'll leave you two to it" Josh smiled as he stood up and walked away. "Didn't know he would be here" Zayn nodded towards Josh and i smiled "Its okay" "You were saying about your parents?" Zayn asked. "it doesn't matter" i smiled as i took another sip from my drink and finished the glass. "Another?" Zayn asked and i nodded. I sighed as he walked away from the table and ordered another round of drinks. The DJ was now playing some more up beat music and "Animals" my Martin Garix was playing. "here you go" Zayn said as he put another drink on the table. I took it without saying a word and drank a majority of the drink and Zayn raised his eyebrows. "Okay" he smirked and he started to drink his drink until it was almost gone too. This made it a little easier for me to relax but i still wasn't myself. "You know, you could have said no if this isn't your scene. We could have just invited Harry, Josh and Louis and went to the pub or something" Zayn laughed and i shook my head. "no no, its fine" i said as i finished my drink causing Zayn to laugh. Three drinks and two shots of tequila later i was now a little drunk and dancing on what seemed to be the idea of a dance floor, when really it was just a bit of carpeted space where people decided to dance. I slightly stumbled as i tried to dance and Zayn held me up. "Lets get you home" Zayn laughed and i put my arm over his shoulder as he took me through the club and out to the car park. "We have to walk Zaynie" i said in between a yawn and he nodded. "Come on, it won't take long" he smiled and i kept my arm around his shoulder as he took us in the direction towards my house. "Almost there" i yawned and Zayn laughed, probably at how much of a mess i looked right now. We walked for a few more minutes and we finally arrived at my house. "here you go" Zayn laughed as he helped me open the door and into the living room. "Goodnight Li" he smiled and walked out to the front door. I sat up and stumbled trying to get up. "Zayn wait" i said as i followed him to the door. "You can't walk home now, i'll sleep on the sofa and you can take my bed" i sighed and he smiled. "Thanks but its no problem. My house is just on the other side of them woods, i'll text you when i'm home" he smiled and i shook my head. "No, the woods aren't safe! You can't walk through the woods okay?" i asked. "Promise Zayn? you cant" i know i seemed like a nag but flashes of Niall bleeding out on the floor of the woods were going through my head and they slowly changed to Zayn. "okay Liam, if it makes you happy i'll walk around okay?" and i sighed and nodded as i leant against the wall. "Goodnight mate" Zayn smiled and we walked out the door and down the steps. I watched him start to walk in the direction which would take him around the woods and smiled. I watched him disappear I got in to bed i heard something outside, rustling and i sighed and rolled over. The noise happened again and i slowly got up and I looked out of my window and i couldn't see anything. I watched for a few moments until i saw something moving in between the trees and two familiar eyes glistening, looking up at the window and i freeze. This is the first time in the five years i have watched these wolves that i have seen the wolf in the summer. I watch the wolf for a few moments and it doesn't move in the slightest, just watching. Maybe he was injured? I sigh and go down to the back door and stand there to observe the woods. I could still see the figure of the wolf standing near the closest tree to the edge of the woodland. The wolf has never been this brave, he has never come this close to me. All i could focus on were the familiar eyes of the wolf and although i am not out in the cold, in the middle of the night with a wolf only a few meters from me, i felt safe. I slowly walked closer to the wolf and whispered "I'm not going to hurt you" and it didn't budge one bit. "hey, i wont hurt you" i repeated as he started to back off. I held my hand out in front of me to show i wasn't going to do it any harm. "hey" i said softly as i was now only about a foot away. I finally got within arms length of the wolf and slowly placed my hand on his fur. I sighed with relief as i finally touch the wolf i had watched and admired for so many years. After so long of feeling connected to the wolf in a weird way, he finally let me touch him, he finally trusts me enough. I knelt down in front of the wolf and put my hands on the side of its head. "Hey, i wish i knew you're name so i didn't have to call you wolf" i sighed with a small laugh. The wolf looked up at me and i froze and i really could not put my finger on how i knew those eyes and i didn't think too much about it. All i could think of right now was how the wolf i now adored nuzzled his nose in to the side of my face and i leant against his body a little and it all felt too familiar. After a while i started shivering and the wolf kept nudging me, as if he were telling me to go in side. I stood up and stroked the soft fur of the wolf one more time and went back inside. I fell asleep with the thought of the hazel eyes taking over my dreams and i really had no idea who they belonged to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is confused

I woke up to the sound of my mum slamming the door open and she started rambling on without giving me a second to wake up. "Liam, the wolves have shown up again which is weird for this time of year, but they attacked a small girl and the men have gone to hunt them. This town has had enough of them" she explained. "What?" i asked. They can't go out in to the woods, my wolf could be out there. They can't hurt him, i know this wasn't him. I ran from my room leaving my mum with a shocked expression written all over her face. I saw the men dressed in their hunting gear rummaging through the woodland closest to my house, as this is known to wear the wolves hang out a lot. "Please! My friend is out here! be careful!" i shouted as i approached the men. "Why would you're friend be out here? Do they not know about the wolves?" The man spat. "Please put the gun down and give me ten minutes, please" i begged. "Hes taking photos he shouldn't be too hard to find, just please?" i asked again and was pleased at my believable lie. The man reluctantly nodded and i ran off in to the woods. i ran around the woods looking for my wolf, maybe it was a good thing i couldn't find him. This means he was safe. I hope. "I can't find him, but please be careful" i begged as i approached the men again and he nodded and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "thank you" i smiled and walked back to my house with small tears escaping from my eyes involuntarily. I saw a figure laying on the porch to my house and i froze, my heart instantly stopped. My breath caught painfully in my throat as i moved closer to the limp body and i gasped as i saw a beaten up Zayn laying on my porch. "Zayn" i gasped as i ran closer to him. "Zayn oh my god, i'll call ambulance" i pulled my mobile from my pocket. "you can't Li" he breathed and i froze. He sounded so weak so i picked him up and carried him in to the living room and lay him on the sofa,not thinking about the blood staining the material at the time, although my mum will be pissed. 

 

"Zayn, you'll be okay" and he nodded. "What happened?"i asked as i smeared the cloth i collected over the wound seeping out blood. As i wiped the blood away i sighed with relief as i saw that the gashes in his skin weren't that deep. I wrapped the cuts in a bandage after i cleaned them. After all of his cuts were cleaned and bandaged i put my dressing gown on him so he was covered up. Zayn just lay on the sofa looking at the ceiling. "i don't want to go back" he whispered as his eyes shut again. "They attacked me" he whispered as he came back in to consciousness. "The hunters?" i questioned and he nodded his head. "Why were you in the woods Zayn" i whispered. Too scared to break the current atmosphere "I can't be with them any more Liam, you have to save me" he said weakly and i nodded wiping away my tears. He slept for a few hours after that and i know it is rude to stare, but i couldn't help but take in the beautiful features of the boy laying next to where i sat. I saw him slowly opening his eyes so i look away and look to the TV that was now turned on really quietly. "Hey" he whispered as he tried to sit up. "Hey" i smiled and he sat in silence. I had so many questions. Why was he in the woods? Why was he naked? Why did the hunters attack him. "Why are you here?" i whispered as Zayn just looked at me. "I knew you'd protect me" he whispered and i nodded. "I will" i smiled and squeezed his hand. He looked up at me and i looked in to his eyes and my brain clicked. The wolf. His eyes were like Zayns, or Zayns were like the wolfs. Zayn frowned as i continued to stare at him. "Hey, we're friends right?" Zayn asked and i nodded. "yeah of course". "Well then can i ask you a big favour?" i nodded and waited for him to continue. "Can i please stay here? just for a few days until i find somewhere else" he begs and i nod "Of course you can, you're always welcome. I was still distracted by his eyes, i just couldn't think about how similar they are. "Liam, you're staring" "Oh sorry, it's just your eyes, they remind me of" i paused and he frowned. "Never mind" i smiled and looked up and he frowned again. "Tell me" he smiled and i nodded. "My best friend Niall, when i was thirteen he got killed by the wolves, i'm sure you heard about them. Well anyway, this one wolf, he sits outside and he always watches me. Its kind of like he protects me and i know it might sound stupid to you but i really admire this wolf. Hes not like the others" I looked over to see Zayn with tears in his eyes and i frown. "whats wrong?" and he shakes his head. "no i get you Liam, that's really cute" he smiled and i nodded. "Yeah, well his eyes, they're exactly the same as yours" Zayn froze. "Zayn?" i asked and he sat up. "Liam, you can't trust the wolves okay? They're dangerous" he added and i shook my head. "no Zayn, hes not! Hes different" i know i was getting a little protective of the wolf but i'm sure he wouldn't hurt me. i know. "Liam, can i trust you? Like with anything?" Zayn whispered and i nodded. "What would you say if i said, that the wolf, you admire so much, is me" and i froze. My whole body just froze. "What" i choked out. i cleared my throat. "I'd said that those hunters may have hit your head and you're going crazy because people aren't wolves. Wolves aren't people" i trailed and Zayn sighed. "Why were you in the woods Zayn?" i said almost too quiet for him to hear. "You have to believe me Liam! I shouldn't be telling you this, i really shouldn't. Its so dangerous and if my pack knew i was telling you this they would kill me, but i need you to believe me" he sobbed. "Liam, its me" he whispered as i continued to stare at his eyes. "How. This doesn't make sense Zayn! This isn't real" i stood up and started walking up and down the length of the room. "I shouldn't have told you, just forgot what i told you okay" he said as he stood up. "Zayn" i said before he could leave the room. I walked over to him and looked at his eyes. They're so unique but exactly like the wolfs. "Is it really you?" i asked as i looked straight in to his eyes and he gulped before he nodded and i pulled him in to my arms. "Oh my god, how is this possible" i whispered as i held the sobbing boy close to me. 

"How are you human?" i asked and Zayn sighed. "The heat, we can be human when its warm, if we want" and i nodded trying to understand. "I'm sorry Li, i shouldn't have came here. You shouldn't have to live knowing about this, im so sorry." Zayn sighed and tried to walk out. "Dont" i whispered. "Stay, please! You can trust me okay? i won't tell a soul" i smiled and he closed his eyes "I should leave Li" Zayn sighed and i shook my head. "Please don't. Don't Zayn! I'm glad you told me okay! I love that you feel you can trust me after only knowing me for a few weeks" i said sitting up and looking in to his eyes. "I haven't known you for a few weeks Liam. I watched you every day. Every day whilst i was one of them. I watched you grow to be who you are" he smiled and wiped at his face. "If it wasn't for my weird obsession with you wolf boy i wouldn't be who i am today" i laughed and Zayn choked a little trying to hold his laugh back. 

 

We walked up the stairs and i gave Zayn some clothes to change in to. He looked good in my clothes, they were big on him but they still looked really good. I got changed and then laying on the bed hesitantly. "Hey, thanks for helping me" He whispered and rested his head on my chest. "Anything for you wolf boy" i teased with a little giggle and Zayn got comfortable and relaxed. I lay for a while just concentrating on the way Zayn was breathing. "Are you sleeping?" Zayns voice asked softly, i looked down at him to see his hazel eyes already looking at me and i smiled down at him. "yeah" i laughed. "Can i ask you a question?" he said and i nodded. "Do you remember it all?" I nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry" he lay his head back down and hugged me. "You know i didn't have anything to do with it right?" he sighed and i felt a tear seep through my t-shirt. "i know Zayn" and i pulled him closer to me. There was a howling sound from outside and Zayn froze and let out a small gasp, they couldn't know where Zayn was, they of course had something going on right now. Its so unusual for them to be around in the summer. "Zee shh" i stroked his hair. "You're safe now okay, i got you okay" i comforted him. "you don't get it Liam, i can only stay like this in the warm weather, when it gets too cold i go back and i have to be one of them" I sighed "I promise you Zee, i will look after you" i kissed the top of his head. "You can't change nature Li, it's going to happen and then they're going to kill me" he squeaked out from his small sobs. "Well then i'll just have to make sure you're all toasty warm wont i? That way you don't have to go back" i smiled and wrapped him in my arms. "Thank you so much Liam" he sniffed as he buried his face in my chest. "hey, its okay" I cupped his chin and made him look at me. "you're not alone now okay?" i asked and he nodded and i leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on to the pleading lips of the beautiful boy in front of me. "I'm here" i whispered against his lips as he kissed back. "Don't leave me" he whispered as he continued to kiss me. I slowly pulled away enjoying the feel of his lips against mine a little too much. "I'm not going anywhere Zayn, and neither are you" i told him.


End file.
